The present invention relates to materials and processes for (1) treating materials to minimize the deposition of proteins and other molecules; and (2) removing proteins and other molecules from materials. We use the word protein because we expect major applications will involve protein solutions. However, we understand that the processes and materials described apply to all interfacial adsorption, deposition and aggregation processes.
There are many applications where materials and devices must contact various aqueous and other solvent media; including biologic and physiologic solutions. Such media often contain proteins or other chemicals or biochemicals which can adsorb and/or aggregate at interfaces. For many applications, it is desirable and often necessary to minimize the deposition and aggregation of such molecules. Examples where protein deposition can be undesirable are:
Cardiovascular devices (activation of coagulation, thrombosis, and/or complement); PA0 Ophthalmologic devices (activation of biochemical process, impaired optical properties); PA0 Blood bags and related devices for collection and storage of blood and blood components; PA0 Food processing and storage, including dairy and meat industries; PA0 Pharmaceutical products (adsorption and denaturation of peptides or other active agents); PA0 Human hygiene products (such as diapers and sanitary napkins); PA0 Membranes (polarization and fouling); Sensors (non-specific binding); PA0 Separation processes, such as chromatography, electrophoresis, and field flow fractionation; PA0 Process biotechnology and biochemical engineering (adsorption and aggregation at reactor interfaces and at bubbles and other gas/liquid or vacuum/liquid interfaces). PA0 1. Describing a novel composition of matter, a copolymer containing PEO sidechains, which is molecularly engineered to optimally bind to interfaces to provide a stable, long-lived, effective protein-resistant interface; and PA0 2. Describing a process for the effective treatment and modification of interfaces by these new polymers. PA0 (1) polyurethanes and other block copolymers containing PEO blocks; PA0 (2) PEO tri-block and related copolymer surfactants of the Pluronic, Tetronic and/or polyalloxomer types; PA0 (3) graft copolymers of PEO-containing monomers with vinylchloride and/or vinyl acetate; and PA0 (4) other processes for grafting PEO onto existing solid materials. PA0 (a) co-monomers containing alkyl chains or groups to provide hydrophobic binding at hydrophobic interfaces, such as air or gas/liquid interfaces and solid/liquid interfaces where the solid/water contact angle is greater than 20.degree.; such co-monomers could include: ##STR1## where X is 6 to 200, R.sub.1 is H or CH.sub.3 and R.sub.2 is H or C.sub.1 to C.sub.8 alkyl; ##STR2## where R.sub.3 is C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkyl; and ##STR3## where R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 are H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.8 alkyl, acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, diacetone, arylamide, N-vinyl pyrrolidone, diethylaminoethyl methacrylate, and dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate; PA0 (b) co-monomers containing fluoro-alkyl chains or groups to provide hydrophobic or fluorophilic bonding to hydrophobic or fluorocarbon surfaces; PA0 (c) co-monomers containing various siloxane components to provide binding to siloxane and other hydrophobic surfaces; PA0 (d) co-monomers containing negatively-charged groups to provide electrostatic interactions with positively-charged surfaces; PA0 (e) co-monomers containing positively-charged groups to provide electrostatic interaction with negatively-charged surfaces; PA0 (f) co-monomers with an approximate ratio of hydrophobic, fluorophilic, positive or negative character to optimally interact with the multiple binding character of a complex interface.
In all of the above, and other, applications, it is desirable to have simple materials and processes with which to treat the interfaces in order to minimize protein adsorption, deposition and aggregation. In cases where proteins are adsorbed to untreated interfaces, materials or devices, it is desirable to have simple means of removing the proteins (a good example is the cleaning of contact lenses).